U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,411 (hereinafter '411) describes a Sprinkler Rotating Spinner Drive Sand Seal. As illustrated in FIG. 3, of '411 the sprinkler head is a mechanism that would force the water over several rough surfaces causing a loss of head pressure. Also, the flow pattern is unidirectional through one nozzle. Although, the vertical pivot (106) of '411 directs the water path, the range of the directed water angle is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,586 (hereinafter '586) describes a sprinkler head with limited rotational ability. In FIG. 6 the deflector (42) operates radially outward, in the present invention the deflector (34) operates radially inward. Patent '586 represents a unidirectional sprinkler as opposed to the present invention that is a bidirectional sprinkler.
The prior art does not teach a double curved surface nor does it teach the radiation of water with an inward deflector or adjustable elevator.